


Study Buddy

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, Finals Week is the devil, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://bisexuallydia.tumblr.com">bisexuallydia</a> asked for Cordia + <i>last-minute studying/tutoring for finals.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

“My brain is leaking out of my ears.”

“Spontaneous cerebrospinal fluid leak,” murmured Lydia. She hadn’t looked up from her textbook, or even given any indication that she’d even heard Cora in the first place. “When CSF leaks out of the dura for no apparent reason. Do you need a reference?”

“No,” Cora groaned, and pulled her arms over her head and reached up high, trying to pull the tension out of her stiff muscles. They’d been at it— _‘it’_  being last minute cramming for finals week—for the better part of four hours now, and she desperately needed a break, whether it be physical or mental.

Lydia had whirled into her dorm room with a duffel bag, a laptop, and a binder stuffed to bursting with color-coded notes and index cards. “I need a study buddy,” she’d said. Cora had caved like she always did when it came to Lydia and her requests, and Lydia had made herself comfortable. And here they were, hours of brutal and trance-like studying later, with no end in sight.

Cora prodded Lydia with her foot. “Do you want coffee?”

“Don’t even think about leaving this room.” Lydia uncapped her highlighter and drew several lines across her notes. “We need to ace these tests, and we can’t do that unless we study.”

“And study, and study some more?”

Lydia looked up from her notes with a condescending smile. “ _Yes_.”

Cora opened her mouth to retort, but the look on Lydia’s face stopped her short. She looked—frazzled. And Lydia Martin never looked frazzled, even when she had been taking O-chem and decimating the curve with every assignment and exam. She wasn’t wearing lipstick, either, just lipgloss, and the concealer under her eyes was doing a terrible job of hiding the purple smudges that were probably the result of Lydia’s ambitious class load. Why hadn’t she noticed before?

Cora frowned, and gently tugged the highlighter out of Lydia’s grip. “Are you okay, Red?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, but her voice wobbled on the end, and she startled Cora by starting to blink rapidly, like she was trying to will away tears.

_Not good._

Cora had seen Lydia cry, just a few times—when Jackson had broken up with her for good, and when she and Allison had gotten into a blowout fight over something ridiculous last year—but Lydia rarely broke down on her own, and in front of another person. Cora shifted closer, a swell of panic swimming in her stomach. “What’s going on with you?”

“Ugh. Why do you have to be so damn perceptive?” Lydia sniffed, and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. “It’s—stupid. I just… have to maintain my GPA, and the pressure is…”

“Crushing?”

Lydia nodded and shrugged, like she wasn’t sure what more to say.

Cora sighed. She could only imagine the pressure Lydia was under. She was always immaculately put together, always doing the best work, always pushing the envelope. “Do you want a hug? It’s a Hale family tradition.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Lydia nodded again. Cora tried to give her a reassuring smile, and then pulled her into a loose embrace. Lydia relaxed with a breathy sigh, her arms coming up to loop around Cora’s shoulders. It was nice, being close to another person. When she said as much, Lydia laughed lightly, right against her collarbone. Maybe it should have been awkward, holding on to each other, but it felt right.

Cora pulled back after a minute or two, and Lydia slid her hands around to rest on Cora’s shoulders. Her mascara was smudged around her eyes; and her lipgloss was gone, more than likely smeared on Cora’s sweater, but she looked beautiful.

“After finals,” said Lydia, “I’m taking you out to dinner.”

And then she leaned forward and kissed Cora. “And we’re going to make out afterwards. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr!](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com)
> 
> Alternatively, if you want to send me Cordia prompts, that would be awesome.


End file.
